Mordecai
Mordecai is the main protagonist of Regular Show, along with his best friend, Rigby. Mordecai is a 23-year-old Blue-Jay, He is also voiced by the show's creator, J.G. Quintel. Apperance Mordecai is a 6'3 tall anthropomorphic blue jay. He is blue with a white chest and sports a black beak, teeth, chest line, as well as black stripes on his tail feathers and fingers, as well as two white stripes on his wings, or arms. When he was 5 and 6, he used to have buck teeth and didnt have the black stripes on his fingertips and tail feathers. When he was a teeanger he had brown hair, and braces Personality Mordecai would be best described as mild-mannered and laid back. Like Rigby, he lacks clothing, plays video games, and he drinks copious amounts of coffee and soda. Out of the duo, Mordecai displays far more patience and responsibility than Rigby does. Even though almost every problem in every episode that was caused by the duo is Rigby's fault, Mordecai puts up with his laziness and immaturity, once filling out a job application for Rigby because he claimed it was "boring". Mordecai tends to be more sociable and friendly than Rigby, and has much more manageable relationships with others. Although Mordecai naturally despises work, he strives to keep a good reputation, once almost losing his life to avoid being labeled as a slacker, and vouching for extra work to pay for concert tickets. Mordecai's most obvious shortcoming is his inability to engage his love interests. Whenever he is around his crush, Margaret, he will often stutter or lose focus. In spite of this, he would often make up excuses to go to The Coffee Shop just to see her. Hevis now married to CJ. Skills/Habits Mordecai has shown a variety of abilities and habits—both good and bad—throughout the series. *'Artist- '''In Bad Portrait, it was revealed that Mordecai did go to art school. However, it has been shown that he has bad portrait skills. In a flashback he tried to draw a lady, and it was so bad, she ran away crying. *'Leadership''' - Mordecai has some notable leadership skills, as displayed in many episodes, such as "Exit 9B". *'Video Game Master' - Mordecai is an expert at video games. Anytime Mordecai and Rigby play against each other, Mordecai would win every time (except in "It's Time" because of Rigby's constant bragging about going out with Margaret, "Jinx", and "Bet to Be Blonde" when Rigby cheats and unplugs Mordecai's controller). Mordecai is always player one, except at the end of "Death Punchies ". *'Educated '- Mordecai is both figuratively and literally smarter than Rigby in nearly every possible way. He has mentioned to have acquired not only a high school diploma, which Rigby doesn't have (as mentioned in the episode "More Smarter"), but also a college education (although, in "Fool Me Twice", Rigby said that Mordecai never graduated, but it may not be true). However, he was outwitted by Rigby when the latter got him to drink "Rig Juice". *'Skilled Liar' - In "Grilled Cheese Deluxe", Mordecai showed great aptitude for lying. He competed against Rigby to prove who was the better liar and ultimately emerged victorious. *'Skilled at Staring - '''Mordecai has shown that he can go hours into a staring contest. He did so against "Peeps" in the episode of the same name and won, even though he couldn't blink after the contest and had to go to the hospital. *'Heavy Sleeper''' - Throughout the entire show, Mordecai is shown to be a habitual heavy sleeper with rigby, falling asleep very often. *'Guitar Player' - In "This Is My Jam", he was shown to have increased his skill at playing the guitar, unlike in "Mordecai and the Rigbys", where neither Rigby or himself knew how to work the instrument. *'Enhanced Strength' - This greatly varies from episode to episode, though he is always seen to be much stronger than Rigby; this is notable when the two engage in a game of Punchies. However, while not on Skips's or Muscle Man's level, there are several evidences that Mordecai possesses well above average strength, as he has on several occasions bashed his way through locked doors ("Just Set Up the Chairs"). In fact, he's so strong that he can break a broom with one punch and easily rip a shirt as shown in "Mordecai and the Rigbys". However, his most recent and impressive feat of physical strength is shown when he bashed Death Bear across a room and through a wall in the episode of the same name. *'Drinker' - Mordecai is often seen with coffee, more so than Rigby. In "Free Cake", the episode starts with Mordecai supposedly drinking from a half full pot of coffee. In "Mordecai and the Rigbys", Mordecai starts out with a cup of coffee in his hands when Rigby enters the Coffee Shop. *'Skilled Fighter' - Mordecai is very good at fighting others, as seen in many episodes. Examples areMuscle Man and Hi Five Ghost in "The Night Owl", Chad in "Replaced", Carrey O'Key and Carl in "Karaoke Video" and The "Family" "Restaurant" people in "Out of Commission ". He is also skilled in the powerful martial arts of Death Kwon Do and can perform many amazing techniques when wearing the proper attire. *'Lousy Swimmer' - It is seen in "Meat Your Maker" when the hot dogs put Skips, Pops, Benson and Mordecai to marinate, he was practically drowning. Though this might not be true, considering the fact that it was marinade and not water. *'Party Animal' - In "Party Pete", "See You There", and some other episodes, it shows that Mordecai really likes to party. *'Sanitation' - Even though Mordecai is a party animal, he is good at cleaning up major parties. This is shown in "Replaced", "Butt Dial", "Party Pete", etc. *'Snoring' - It is seen in "Ello Gov'nor" that he snores when he sleeps. *'Ladies Man' - Despite the fact he has a crush on Margaret, he has earned attention of Starla from, CJ and his 12 dates from "Yes Dude Yes" though Rigby was the one who set him up for it, possibly Ladonna from "Access Denied", and a woman from "Do or Diaper" gives him her phone number when Mordecai was practicing his kissing. *'Skilled Rapper'- Along with Rigby, he is shown on occasions such as "Rap It Up" and "Party Pete" rapping very well. They also tried to teach Pops how to rap in order to take on the CrewCrew to prepare him in their rap battle. *'Skilled Dancer' - As seen in "TGI Tuesday", Mordecai is a skilled dancer. *'Donut Master' - Seen in "Carter and Briggs", wherein Mordecai along with Rigby practice the art of "donut driving", and eventually master it thanks to Muscle Man's tutelage. They also manage to win the contest in the episode. *'Skilled Dodgeball Player' - It is revealed in "Dodge This" he is quite an impressive dodgeball player, easily eliminating most of the Thunder Girlz until it was left to him and CJ. More information on this can be found on the episode page. *'Imaginative' - Both Mordecai and Rigby seem to have an active imagination. They tend to have a lot of creative ideas, but as shown in "Video 101" , they unfortunately lack a sense of when those ideas become too many, or when they are just simply over the top. *'Motorcycle Driving' - In "Play Date", despite having some trouble in the beginning, he quickly learned how to ride a motorcycle from CJ when they were being chased by a bunch of angry demonic parents. *'Navigation' - In "Survival Skills" Mordecai seems to have a poor sense of direction, getting himself and Rigby lost in the middle of the woods and only to end up in the same place where they started, he even mentioned that he forgot where the golf cart was located. Relationships Family * William - Father * Hillary - Mother * Cloudy J - Wife Friends * Skips - Homie * Pops - Homie * Muscle Man - Homie * High Five Ghost - Homie * Benson - Boss * Rigby - Former best friend * Margaret - Former Crush Mordecai-Themed Content *Mordecai's Bed *Mordecai's Memories ("Brain Eraser") *Mordecai's Outfit *Mordecai's Phone ("Butt Dial") *Mordecai's Alarm Clock *Mordecai's Cool Outfits ("Cool Bikes") *Morde-shakes ("Bad Kiss" ) Trivia *He's a heavy sleeper. *Mordecai has been a victim of Depression several times due to rejection, (Mostly from Margaret ). *When Mordecai was rejected by Margaret in "Steak me Amadeus " he and the Park Gang became closer than ever. Gallery MordyCom.png|Comparison between seasons 1-2 & 3-present designs. Reg mordecai 174x252.png|Mordecai in Seasons 1 & 2. MordyS3.png|Mordecai in Season 3-present. Mordecai.jpg CNMordecai.jpg Mordecai 111.jpg Mordecai Ep.Don.png Reg mordecai 174x252.jpg 333ecb7ea058367a6cf4ed8eb5c4635f.png 640px_s6e10_182_mordecai_and_margaret_kissing_by_mordecaiandrigbyph-d89s8k9.jpg Mordecai and cj updated by lexbug11-d7ck13p.png|old me. Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Park Workers Category:Male Characters